


One Visit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Supergirl's eyes widened the minute she viewed one alien knocking a man down.





	One Visit

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Supergirl's eyes widened the minute she viewed one alien knocking a man down. She recognized him as Reverend Amos Howell.   
A man gathering others for Unity to become one with. She guessed he returned without others. 

*You shouldn't suffer.* 

Reverend Amos Howell eventually found himself with Supergirl. One eternal visit.

 

THE END


End file.
